Dead Money (Add-On)
Dead Money ist das erste Add-On für Fallout: New Vegas, entwickelt von Obsidian Entertainment, veröffentlicht von Bethesda Softworks. Veröffentlichung Dead Money erschien am 21. Dezember 2011 für Xbox 360 und am 22. Februar 2011 für PC und Playstation 3.IGN: Fallout New Vegas: Erster DLC angekündigt Handlung Dead Money spielt im Sierra Madre, einem luxuriösen und extravaganten Urlaubsort, der einst das größte Kasino des Westen sein sollte, abgesehen davon, dass es nie eröffnet wurde. Vor der Eröffnungsgala fielen Bomben und für das Sierra Madre blieb die Zeit stehen, als sein hochmodernes Sicherheitssystem das Gebäude von der Außenwelt abschnitt. Nichts kam mehr hinein und keiner der Gäste konnte entkommen. Die Sicherheitshologramme aktivierten sich und die ehemals prachtvolle Veranstaltung wurde zu einem Gemetzel. Nach vielen Jahren gelangten über die Klimaanlage des Gebäudes merkwürdige Gifte in die umliegende Stadt und verursachten eine rote Wolke, die nun über dem Gebiet schwebt und sich als tödlich für jeden erwies, der die Stadt erkunden wollte. Lediglich eine mysteriöse Gruppierung, die ghost people, überlebten und machten die Stadt zu ihrem Zuhause. Gefangen in einer Art Hazmat suit, durchstreifen sie die Straßen, sprechen kein Wort mit ihren Opfern, die sie lebendig gefangen nehmen und tief in die Stadt unter die Wolke schleppen. And so the Sierra Madre faded from memory, only occasionally being seen in posters across the wastes, until it took on mythic ghost story status, a supposed "City of Gold" in the Wasteland where all the treasures of the Old World were rumored to be held. It was kept alive as a late-night saloon story by prospectors who'd claimed to have found maps leading there and were willing to part with the map for a few caps. Or a drink. Or a warm place to sleep. The Sierra Madre is a mythical place in the wastes, with travelers risking their lives to find it. Only one man truly "found" it and lived. After the fall of HELIOS One, Father Elijah of the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel set out to find new weapons to eradicate the NCR, and in the process he found the Sierra Madre. Charaktere * Vater Elijah *Christine (begleiter) *Dean Domino (begleiter) *Dog/"God"(begleiter) Nur erwähnte Kreaturen - Hologramme - Geistervolk Roboter und Computer Gegenstände Rüstung und Kleidung - Sierra Madre Sicherheitsrüstung - Killeranzug - Dean´s Anzug - Vera´s Kleid - Dead Money Anzug - Vater Elijah´s Gewand Geschnittene Rüstung und Kleidung Verbrauchsgegenstände Waffen *Hologewehr *Polizeipistole *Automatisches Gewehr *Gasbombe *Wurfspeer *Messerspeer Geschnittene Waffen Waffenmodifikationen Weltobjekte Sonstige Gegenstände Orte Quests Extras Erfolge Infos & Notizen * From a gameplay standpoint, Dead Money is accessed by loading a save file from any point in Fallout: New Vegas prior to the endgame sequence, in the same way as Operation Anchorage, Point Lookout, The Pitt or Mothership Zeta were triggered in Fallout 3 without the Broken Steel add-on. * Despite the warning you receive at the first door in the bunker, you can in fact stay in the Mojave if you choose to proceed. The actual point of no return is at the end of the hallway. * You can explore the Sierra Madre as much as you like after completing the game, but will not be able to return after leaving. However, you can return using console commands. If you noclip (tcl) through the radio at the Abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker, you can see a metal door with the message "Door to Villa". Using that door will take you back to the Villa, with all the ghost people still alive, holograms working, etc. You even get to keep your items. * The player can still spend Sierra Madre chips after returning to the Mojave Wasteland at a Sierra Madre vending machine in the Abandoned BoS Bunker. You can still turn in cartons of cigarettes and packs of cigarettes to receive more chips and buy cheap supplies. There is also a Dropbox near the door, which gives you a Complimentary voucher (a value of 1,000 chips) and 100 chips every three days. The chips will stockpile, for example, after 6 days, there will be 2 Complimentary vouchers and 200 chips. * Die Levelgrenze wir um 5 Stufen angehoben wenn "Dead Money installiert ist. * Es wird empfohlen das der Spieler Stufe 20 erreicht haben soll bevor er das Addon spielt. * The add-on focuses more on skills than combat, often placing you into speech, explosives, science, and barter checks that have a huge bearing on how companions will treat you. * Sie können keine Schnellreise antreten, während sie im inneren des Sierra Madre sind. * If you have Old World Blues installed, then your pip boy can still tune into the Mysterious Broadcast during Dead Money if you want to hear some music. Hinter den Kulissen * The add-on as a whole is a reference to the 1948 film The Treasure of the Sierra Madre, where two people who are down on their luck meet a prospector, and plan to raid the remote mountains in search of gold, dealing with fierce locals and personal greed. * Chris Avellone discussed some of the design decisions behind Dead Money http://forums.obsidian.net/index.php?automodule=blog&blogid=1&showentry=144 Bugs * Dead Money overrides some of the changes that have been made to the grenade launcher in previous patches. With Dead Money installed and nothing else taking up space in your load order, the grenade's base damage is increased to 30, its spread is increased to 1.0, non-player characters will still use ammunition, and it can still be repaired with miniguns. * If the quest ED-E My Love is not completed before beginning the DLC, upon the player's return the quest will have disappeared and ED-E will be hostile. * Downloading the DLC from within the game will not register the DLC with the game, even when restarting the game or the console. You need to download it from the Xbox Dashboard and wait for the download to complete, then start the game. * Profiles on the same HDD other than the one who bought it won't be able to access the DLC. The game will give them a message about the DLC being corrupt even though it is not. The solution is to sign into the purchaser's profile from the dashboard, then load the game, then switch to your own profile. * If you download the DLC and then delete it before reaching level 30, but after receiving the "Dead Money loaded" message, installing it again will reset the level-cap to 30, with no known way to fix it. You'll just have to start a new character, or play as level 30 instead of 35. * If you go back to the casino and drop gold (that you stole before kiling Sinclair in the bunker vault) in the cashiers room in the main lobby its gone ! Galerie Deadmoney-1.jpg|A ghost person Deadmoney-2.jpg|Christine Royce Deadmoney-3.jpg|The Courier firing at a ghost person Deadmoney-4.jpg|A ghost person Deadmoney-5.jpg|A ghost person attacking the player Deadmoney-6.jpg|Dog/God Deadmoney-7.jpg|Dean Domino Deadmoney-screen01B.jpg|Dog/God inside his cell in the beginning of the add-on Deadmoney-screen02B.jpg|A hologram deadmoneyscreen_06B.jpg|Christine Royce deadmoneyscreen_09B.jpg|The Sierra Madre sign after the Great War Sierra_Madre_Sig_-_Pre-war.png|The Sierra Madre sign before the Great War FNV-DLC1-DeadMoney-XB360.jpg|Cover art for Xbox 360 Dead Money Steam banner.jpg|Steam banner deadmoney2.jpg|Dean Domino Videos xOegHtxZWl8 Referenzen en:Dead Money es:Dead Money pl:Dead Money ru:Dead Money Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Add-Ons Kategorie:Dead Money